heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-20 Jean and the Flaming Space Rocks
The day after Jean came back, Bobby sent Warren a few messages and calls to get back to the mansion. He needed to see their friend too. Now that things have calmed down, he's remembered something he said he'd do. Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he's down at the beach of the lake. The smashed and melted remains of Warren's boat are on the shore with him and he sighs. "Well...I suck as a boat guardian." Angel is also dressed in jeans and a specially tailored t-shirt and looks out at the mess of his boat. "Well, I never would have asked you to defend it against meteors." He's trying very hard not to wince, however. "It's a tall order for anyone." "I would have tried if the school hadn't been in so much danger," Bobby remarks, rubbing the back of his neck. "Pretty sure that last big one would have finished it off anyway," he sighs. "Wanna go in and see if anything survived?" "Into the wreckage of the boat?" Warren looks at it and gives a sigh, "Well, I suppose we could. There wasn't too much there. Nothing really personal since I left it for the students to use. But sure, I guess we can go take a look if you don't think it'll collapse." "Unless you wanna go into the lake," Bobby teases. He flashes a smile at the mention of a collapse though. "C'mon, Warren. Forget who you're with? I can reinforce things, no problem." "I don't want to kill the fish though," Warren tosses back before he looks to the wreckage again. "I should see if the Professor will let me have a crew come dredge it out. I should get pictures for Insurance purposes." He pulls out his phone for just that. "I don't know if 'destruction from space trash' is in my policy though." "The fish are already dead, War," Bobby remarks. "Having a big ass meteor and a fiery redhead crash into their home from space kind of boiled them," he says, wincing. "We could always see if we can make it a project for the students if the Prof won't let a crew in," he suggests. "Teach them teamwork and water rescue stuff," he seems pleased at this idea. "I'd be surprised if you did have it on there." Angel ohs. "All right, point." He makes sure to snap some pictures before looking back to the boat, "If you think that it would be good for the students, sure. Maybe they can use some things in a recycling project." He then looks back to Bobby, "How's Jean? And was she really in space? How did she survive?" The icy mutant shrugs. "Might be. I'm just tossing ideas out here," Bobby replies. "Gotta keep the kids busy," he adds. When asked about Jean, he frowns a bit. "I hear she's doing a lot better than we thought she was. I haven't gone down to see her yet. Don't want to hover, y'know. She's already got Scott glued to her," that brings his smile back. "No clue. I'd ask her or Hank." "For someone who claims they're not dating, they sure act like they're dating," Warren offers with a wry sort of smirk. It fades some then, "Better than she was? All I know about this is what you told me..." Bobby Drake gives a little snort. "Scott can say what he wants but we all know the truth," Bobby smirks too. "Yeah. Alive better than dead," Bobby says, gesturing vaguely. "I suppose..." Warren watches Bobby for a moment, "Is there something about this you're not telling me? Because if you want me to feel like I belong here, it doesn't help to keep me out of the loop." Bobby Drake blinks. "Dude," he frowns. "I'm not hiding anything, it's just weird to think about. Jean was dead and now she's back but she was in space. And she was all...giant firebird," he frowns. "Still processing it. Not trying to make you feel unwanted or anything." "I didn't know anything of this, you know. I mean, I got a phone call saying 'Jean got tossed into space' and nothing else. And now that she's back, I just now, thanks to you, found out she was 'all giant firebird'." Warren gives a soft sigh, "I'm just pointing it out." "I didn't know until I called the Professor," Bobby points out. "Just Jean's psychic message," he adds. "To be fair, man? I don't think anyone's really sure what the hell is going on and its hard to just go 'Hey, remember your dead friend? She's back but she came back in a giant bird made of fire and saved everyone from getting crushed by a meteor'...it sounds crazy. Even for us." Angel nods once, "I got that too. The psychic message, that is." Warren shoves his hands into the jeans pockets, "No, you're probably right. People don't know what's going on. But it's about the team..." he then shakes his head, "Nevermind. I think the team's sort of breaking up anyhow with Piotr heading off to join that Justice League." "No," Bobby's firm about this. "No way is this team breaking up. Piotr says he's going to be on both teams but the X-men don't just stop because one of us leaves. If that was th case, the team would have ended the first time one of us stormed out of the Danger Room or got into a fight," he says. "Even if Piotr leaves, the rest of us keep going." Angel shakes his head, "Not if we're not on the same page, Bobby." Warren takes a few steps to see the wrecked boat from another angle. "Kurt and I talked about the fight at the protest. I don't know that we're all in agreement. I mean, if I was there, I'd want those scanner things stopped." "I want them stopped too," Bobby replies. "It's how to do it we all can't seem to agree on," he sighs. Bobby's quiet a moment, looking down. "The world needs the X-Men," he needs them. He doesn't say it but he does. "I don't disagree on that. The world -does- need the X-Men. But the world also needs to be a place where we can be accepted. Not revered, not reviled, but treated like everyone else whether or not we can read their minds, are blue, or can turn to ice." Looking back at the mansion a moment, Warren then returns his attention to Bobby, "We can't try to be better than everyone else because of our powers. We try to be better because that's what people do. Strive to always be better." "I know what, Warren," Bobby's frown deepens. "That's kind of world the X-Men fight for. At least its the kind of world I do..." he trails off. Angel nods, "Me too, Bobby, but I have to wonder. After hearing what I did...after talking to Kurt. Granted, he's German, so that's a little different. He doesn't understand the Civil Rights movement that we had here. That there -was- a time where how one looked affected how they were treated. I mean, it still sort of is now...but we have the added disadvantage of having powers that others don't." "And since when does Kurt speak for all of us?" Bobby asks, crossing his arms. "I don't remember agreeing to that. If Kurt and Piotr go...yeah. I'm not happy to see 'em not with us but there's all the rest of us. Logan's back, I'm back, Kitty's around, Scott finally cleaned himself up, and Jean is back too," he doubts they'll be able to keep her down for long. Angel tsks, "Kitty's a child. She'll do whatever Piotr wants her to do since she's crushing so very badly on him." As far as not feeling as they do, "I suppose it's different with them still. They weren't necessarily here from the beginning. But...it doesn't feel like we're on the same team when we don't share the same goals." "Hey, we weren't exactly old men when we started," Bobby points out, a little sensitive about age. "She's smart and can think for herself," he says. "Well you and me seem to have the same goals. Have you talked to Hank about his? And once they're free, talk to Scott and Jean about theirs, Warren." "I haven't. I haven't really had a chance. There's the whole...Kurt's daughter's thing and then protest attack..." and Bobby knows the rest. "I sort of feel at a loss, you know? Maybe having Jean back will help...and Scott no longer brooding like a teenage girl." "Yeah. Stuff's been crazy but it's calming down. Plenty of time to find out," Bobby smiles. "About time he stopped brooding. I was going to suggest him and Kitty go to the mall together," he says, joking. "That's just cruel, Bobby. Plain cruel," but it has him smirking. "I'm surprised that he didn't steal all the ice cream in the place while he brooded. Or did he?" "Sometimes you have to give a little tough love to get someone out of a funk," Bobby smirks right back. "No, there's still plenty of ice cream. Unless someone raided the freezer while we've been out here." Angel arches an eyebrow, "Tough love, huh?" He glances to the boat as if to indicate that, "What sort of 'tough love' did you give Scott? I barely saw the guy. Granted, I haven't been here much of late..." Bobby Drake waves his hand. "Nothing. It was all Jean. She brought a bunch of flaming space rocks," he says, still joking. "He's been hiding himself in his room but now that Jean's back I don't think he's left the med bay." "Sure, blame Jean and her flaming space rocks..." Warren can't help but grin. "Hey, I think that should be our band...although...maybe not. Unless Piotr's in it." "Jean and the flaming space rocks is a pretty kick ass band name," Bobby remarks. "Unless Piotr's in it?" he quirks a brow. "Yeah..." he laughs. Angel lifts a shoulder in a shrug, "Well, the whole flaming thing. Unless you believe what Kurt's daughter says about me in 'her' world. Nevermind that she's in our's now." "Wait," Bobby quirks a brow. "What does she say about the you in her world?" he asks, leaning a little closer with a smirk. "She say anything about the me?" "No, she didn't say anything about you to me. This was when I first met her...she claimed that I was in some Emo rock band in her world and I sang songs about losing my boyfriend. I don't know if she was serious or just trying to be cruel." Of course, Warren does give a chuckle then, "I did tell her, though, that Back to the Future ended up with the mom choosing Biff." "Seriously?" Bobby blinks and looks Warren over. "I can see you having a boyfriend but not the emo part..." he trails off, only semi serious. Mostly joking. "Dude," he chuckles. "Not gonna happen," Warren shoots back almost immediately. "None of it. I don't sing." He looks back to the ship again and gives a sigh, "Yeah, I guess leave it for some of the kids to mess with. I'll see about getting another one out here once we're sure there will be no more meteor showers." Bobby laughs. "Dude, chill," he laughs more. "Then what would you play in the band?" he asks. "Pretty sure there won't be any more of those. Kitty and Hank said something about them being easily tracked and predictable and this one being a freak occurance I think." "I'd manage it, of course," Warren offers with a grin. "Well, I'll be sure to add the clause in my next boat's insurance." He looks back at the mansion, "Guess I should go in and see if Scott's letting Jean have other guests yet." Bobby laughs and shakes his head. "Sounds like a plan. C'mon, I'll walk back with you." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs